


met a girl, crazy for me

by econony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Fingering, Humanstuck, Les8ifins, also the formatting is kind of strange sorry everyone, author doesn't know how to write lesbian porn, awkward vignettes, can you guys tell i like gay, dumb grease reference title, highschool setting wow generic much, i love them they're so cute, i still don't know how to tag these things ahahaha :'), i'm gomen, i'm imposing them on you all, implied johndave, lesbian porn, mention of jakedirk, mexican!Meenah, shh look at me and my other ships, sloppy half-sex, sorry for my dumb mexican peixes headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econony/pseuds/econony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when two best friends become girlfriends, and the people around them are quirkier than they'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	met a girl, crazy for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vore (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vore+%28tumblr%29).



> this is really dumb and people appear out of nowhere and i'm really sorry for all of this you guys.  
>  ~~smooth rainbow updates soon~~
> 
> for my darling [aquila](http://vore.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Your name is Aranea Serket, you are seventeen years old, and it seems you have a girlfriend now.

It all happened rather suddenly, really, so it would be difficult to pinpoint an exact way it occurred. You had been with your best friend, Meenah, sitting on the bleachers at lunch, and she was doing her "you're-so-verbose-and-boring-Aranea-it's-a-wonder-I-still-hang-out-with-you" thing as per usual. It gets kind of old, quite frankly. You were just listening to her prattle on and on about the fact that she pities you a lot, very much, actually, and that she might  
actually  
love you.

And then kissing happened, which was pretty alright with you.

\---

So after school, you get home to do some homework and maybe update your Sherlock fanfic. Your huge bitch of a little sister Vriska stands in your doorway with a huge smirk on her painted lips and her large teeth prominently glisten between them. Honestly you hate her so much. She’s only fourteen and she thinks she’s the queen of the world.

“Soooooooo,” she sneers. “You and Peixes, huh?”

You blanche. “And where, dear sister, did you get this information from?”

“Well. My loser friends and I have this group chat? And Feferi screamed excitedly about how her big sister is pretty much betrothed to you now.” Her voice is thick with taunt and you sort of want to go against your pacifist ways and slug her in the face.

“That is absolutely none of your business. Now please move, I have an essay to write, thank you,” you spit coldly at her as you squeeze your way past her and slam the door.

\---

A week later Meenah tells you it’s a Mexican custom for her to bring you over to meet her family. And by her family, she means her mother and her younger sister, who is Vriska’s age and is in her group of “loser friends”, as she so eloquently puts it.

So on Friday night you go over to Meenah’s. Her mom has prepared a huge feast of enchiladas and flautas and for dessert there is light fluffy tres leches cake. You greet her in your marginal broken Spanish and thank her for inviting you. Feferi is an adorable little stereotypical good-girl, she even has the big white lacey dress and the flowers in her long black hair. She jumps around and is all smiles and is very bubbly in introducing herself and is really, really excited that Meenah has such a good _novia_.

During dinner you can tell Meenah is sincerely embarrassed about her family, and you can’t help but feel a bit sorry for her. Feferi talks nonstop and giggles, which prompts Meenah to curse at her in rough, fast Spanish, and call her a _puta_ and a _tonta_ , which in turn prompts Señora Peixes to harshly bark, “¡Cállate, Meenah!”

Meenah gets a lot of “cállate”s that night.

\---

So you have a chola of a girlfriend and her little sister is just about the polar opposite of yours but just as annoying, and her mother’s tres leche cake is probably the best thing you’ve ever tasted, and you really learn that you do love her a lot.

\---

One day Vriska comes into your room crying while you’re on the phone with Meenah, and you have to tell her you’ll call her later. Vriska sits on your bed and just spits out that the boy she’s in love with is actually with some guy named Dave and that they’re big dorks and she likes Nic Cage much more than this Dave douchebag, and she should be the one in his arms, not this stupid blond perfect Texan twink named Dave fucking Strider.

“Everyone around me is a fucking fag,” she sobs into your shoulder.

“Well, Vriska,” you tell her, “that’s the 8r8ks.”

She punches you.

\---

You are really liking this girlfriends thing.

For one thing, around campus, relatively nobody has a problem with it. Your friend Jake is with a guy named Dirk who seems to have a weird obsession with the colour orange, and he congratulates you heartily. There was a time when he wanted to be with you, but you politely refused. You’re glad he has a boyfriend now. You have some sort of idea who this Dirk guy is, you’re thinking you heard the name Strider before somewhere, but you’re not sure.

Meenah really doesn’t like Jake, and Jake really doesn’t like Meenah, so you make sure that you keep them at a distance.

\---

Meenah is really great because she has a really smooth voice that makes your insides tingle like crazy.

Sometimes you and her are in her room, and you talk about things as friends, and then some ribbing is exchanged between you and then it turns into kissing which of course leads to a lot more.

As she lays on top of you on her bedroom floor, you have to hurry because Feferi has a tendency to come in without knocking. It’s a lot of hushed moaning and messy, unfocused kisses and as she rocks her hips against you and puts her fingers in all the most wonderful places, that silky-smooth Spanish drawl curls into your ear. “Damn, girl, you’re so sexy like this, I could just eat you up,” her hot breath ghosts around your neck. Her tongue goes everywhere, it’s marvelous, her tits are great, and you just have to reciprocate, you really must, it’d be unfair if you didn’t, so you try and sloppily finger her as well and fail at talking dirty to her. She giggles anyway, she tells you you’re adorable. You press two fingers against her clit roughly, which makes her cry out and you both come and you kiss harshly to muffle your moans so that nobody hears.

At the exact moment that Feferi comes bursting through the door, shouting about dinner being ready. She freezes with eyes as wide as dinner plates when she sees her sister on top of you naked, with your fingers up each other’s crotches.

She screams for Feferi to _SCRAM, PUTA, NOW!_ and you just laugh.

\---

Even though your life is pretty awkward right now you’re almost completely sure you’re really in love with Meenah, and that makes you feel a lot better about yourself. 


End file.
